


Hector and Helen

by AutumnMooncakes



Category: All Hail King Julien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMooncakes/pseuds/AutumnMooncakes
Summary: A segment of All Hail King Julien season 3 episode 7 ‘Close Encounters of the Mort Kind’ rewritten from Helen's point of view.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hector and Helen

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for All Hail King Julien season 3 episode 7 ‘Close Encounters of the Mort Kind’!

_“Die, alien scum!”_   
Helen was jolted out of her daydream. She peered out between the bars of her cage.   
A very angry black-and-white lemur was standing in the doorway of the laboratory, brandishing a gun.   
Before Helen could react, a harpoon shot out of his gun.  
Helen squeezed herself into a corner as the harpoon pinged around the room. She had long ago found a spot in her cage that was dark enough to hide her.   
Then the harpoon stopped, and Helen heard a scream from another cage. It was the mouse lemur the scientists had brought in earlier that day. She hoped he was alright.   
Helen watched fearfully as more people came in behind the lemur. There was a ring-tailed lemur wearing a crown, a female orange lemur, a chameleon and a tenrec. The tenrec was holding an electronic device with a screen. They’d obviously mistaken the human scientists for aliens, the same way she initially had.   
She heard the mouse lemur cheer. Maybe the others were here to rescue them.   
“Hector!” The ring-tailed lemur and the angry lemur climbed onto the table in the middle of the lab. The ring-tailed lemur must have been the king. “Come on, buddy! That could’ve hit someone important! Also, I’m supposed to be the wild one.” He snatched the harpoon gun away.   
Helen stared outside in disbelief.   
_Hector?_   
She remembered Hector as a baby she had carried around on her back and helped construct little houses out of sticks. Her last memory of him was him screaming as she was kidnapped, milk bottle by his side.   
This furious lemur looked nothing like her son. But as she looked more closely, she saw his resemblance to her husband.   
Nostalgia and regret rose up in Helen. How much time had gone by? Did her family still remember her?   
The tenrec and the orange lemur also climbed onto the table. The chameleon must have opened the mouse lemur’s cage, because the mouse lemur, a harpoon embedded in his backside, sprang onto the king’s face.   
The king dropped the gun and pulled the mouse lemur off him with a revolted expression.   
“Now, we just need to get rid of this.” The tenrec yanked off a tracking device attached to the mouse lemur’s ear. The scientists had attached it to him so they could find him and bring him back for repeated testing.   
However, the mouse lemur then snatched the device back and sniffed it. “Mmm! Bet this is going to burn on the way out.” He swallowed it.   
Helen realised that her muscles were stiff from scrunching up. She stretched and wondered whether she should show herself to them. Ever since she had stopped trying to run away, the scientists had left her cage unlocked.   
The mouse lemur found a container full of tracking devices, and he began swallowing them eagerly.   
She watched as Hector pick up one of the devices.   
The orange lemur leapt onto the table. “Clear! No sign of anyone.”  
“Great!” said the king. “Now I’m going to mess around with all the expensive-looking alien junk I don’t know how to use!” He charged towards the computer like it was a playground.   
“Your Majesty!” The orange lemur went after him. “We don’t know when they’ll be back! We need to -” She jumped off the table. The tenrec followed.   
Hector had his back turned. Helen worked up all the courage she could muster and came out of her cage onto the table.   
“Hector?” she said quietly.   
Hector turned around. His eyes were full of wonder. “Mummy? You’re … alive?”   
Maternal instinct flooded through Helen. She walked towards him, and hugged him tightly. She could feel how strong and well-built he was.   
“Where have you been?” Hector exclaimed when they broke apart.  
“Here.” Helen gestured around her. “In this field biology laboratory, living amongst the human scientists.”  
“Human?” Hector asked.   
“Humans are a species of large hairless ape that invented many gadgets,” said Helen, “but is otherwise completely stupid.”   
Helen got a good look at Hector. He was an old man.   
The mouse lemur, who was sitting near them, giggled. “Dummies. How did this get in my butt?” He pulled the harpoon out of his backside.   
“King Julien, _please_ be careful!” the tenrec shouted at the king. There was a sound of glass breaking.  
“You’ve been _here_ the whole time?” said Hector.   
“When I was first taken, I tried to escape,” Helen explained. “But … as time passed, I grew to like it here. Eventually, I realised I could do good here.”   
Sounds of crunching made Helen look down. The mouse lemur was busy swallowing tracking devices.   
“Pretend I’m not even here,” the mouse lemur said.   
“Seriously?” Hector cried, looking upset. “ _This_ is where you’ve been for … _twenty_ years? You had a _kid!”_  
A lump appeared in Helen’s throat. “Well, when you put it like that, yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ve been an awful mother.” She looked right into Hector’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Hector. Listen, can – can we start over?”  
“That’s the worst apology I’ve ever heard!” her son shouted. “You let your own kid think you were _dead!_ I mean, who does that?”   
“Yeah, for real, Helen,” said the mouse lemur.   
“We need to evacuate the premises now!” the orange lemur yelled at the king.   
“Not now, Clover,” said the king, “I’m trying to find some black holes!”   
There was a loud crash.   
“I made a mistake,” Helen told Hector, her eyes darting around nervously. “And … I want to make it up to you.”   
Then Helen heard the vehicle’s door swing open. She gasped in fear.   
She turned. Three scientists, all in bulky yellow biohazard suits, stepped into the lab.   
_“Run!”_ the orange lemur shouted.   
Hector yanked Helen towards the door, and they ran out under the humans’ legs, the orange lemur holding the harpoon gun. The humans didn’t try to stop them.  
Outside, Helen took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was dark, but the grass was soft underfoot. She could hear the hum of insects.   
She was free. She could live her life however she wanted now. She had a family again.   
The tenrec dropped the handheld device. Hector picked it up.   
While everybody else walked off, Helen turned to face Hector.   
“There’s so much lost time to make up for,” said Helen lovingly. “I’m ready to come back to the village with you! To be your mum. Again.”  
Hector smile was wider than the moon. “You mean it? Oh, that’s great!” He scratched his chin. “Um … where’re you planning on living?”  
“Well, I assumed I would live with you,” Helen answered.   
Hector suddenly looked extremely nervous. “Yeah, uh … about that … I’m not really looking for a roommate …”  
“Oh, I’m barely there,” said Helen.   
They both started talking at once.   
“You know what?” said Hector finally. “I-I know where to find you now. I’ll visit all the time. I-I’m not just saying that either, I swear!” He held out the tracking device.   
Helen took it, and she could feel warmth surging through her.


End file.
